On The Road
by Supernaturalchick85
Summary: Sam Puckett just learn something about her father family. Their hunters and are now she on a roadtrip with her two older brothers Sam and Dean Winchester. Can she survive and live with a secret that she hunter or will wanna go back to have a normal life?
1. Chapter 1

Another day of life on the road. Everything changed for the female blonde once learning about having half-brothers. It almost felt like yesterday when save them and ask who her parents were so they could drop her off and she told them that her father was John Winchester and their reply was _"We're John Winchester kids too"_ it felt like a lie that both kids weren't told before.

She didn't want to say goodbye to any of her friends before she left. No reason why she didn't want to, she just didn't feel like it.

"Samantha, you hungry?" that what Dean called her since she has two brothers and the other one name is Samual 'Sam' in which Dean calls him either Sam or Sammy. He sometimes calls her Sam or Samantha. Whichever he felt like calling her. Sam (girl one) didn't seemed to mind at all what he called her.

"Yeah, I been starving forever. Where we going to eat at?" she seemed impatiently. Sad part was that being on the road with family you never knew before can make you miss a lot of stuff back home. She missed a lot of things like friends and food and the groovy smoothie but never excepted too be away for this long with her brothers though.

"Let ya know when we find some place" Dean says.

This was the life Sam had to get used now that she has older siblings. Ones who go on the road and teaching her how to use guns and what in the dark and speak latin to get rid of demons that possessed people in their bodies. Everything. It been almost four months and yet she doesn't feel like herself.

Maybe she should've told her friends but Dean said that being a demon means you have to keep it a secret or else people will think your insane and was also told to push friends and any family members away because for a job like being a demon hunter means it would be too dangerous and that people that surround them and love will get hurt/killed because of it. That was the risk she didn't want to take but had too if she wanted her friends to stay alive and be safe.


	2. Going Back?

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I tried to think of it so i just skipped like the whole day and went around to evening/night time part. Also i want to say i have some parts of the story in my head which will be updated soon when i get there. And that there will be two new characters and yes the iCarly gang or part of the iCarly gang will be in the story. Not sure if I'm gonna put them right in the next chapter but maybe the chapter after 3 or make 3 a chapter about how Freddie, Carly and Spencer lives have changed since Sam left/disappeared since they don't know she technically left to be with her older brothers.

* * *

Later on that day, Dean checked all three of them in motel. Samantha felled asleep in the car which Dean had to carry her and putting her down on the bed.

"It been a long day for her, hasn't it?" Dean nodded

"Yeah, but I'm tired as hell too. Driving passing like what five, six towns today. We needed a break anyway." Dean says. "So geekboy found any fun supernatural hunts we can go on?"

Sam gave his brother the _'shut up before I decide to kill you' _look to him. "Yeah, but we need to check with Sam (girl, so no one get confused) first since it where we first met her and she didn't really get to tell her friends goodbye or anything."

Dean looked at him, almost as if he were thinking if it was a good idea to go back to Seattle or not. He knew Sam missed her friends and all but didn't know if it was a good idea or not to let go back. But he knew that it was her decision which may have already regretted it or not but he did feel guilty as hell for taking her away from her friends though.

"Ok, we'll see if she wants to do it or not when she wakes up I guess." Dean said but Sam already woken.

"See if I wanted to do what?" she question, her voice was a mix of sleepy and trying to wake up while trying to sit up on the bed.

Dean walked over to her and kneeled down the floor. "Sammy here found a case and it back where we me and Sam first met you and also where your mother died and you leaving your friends behind. We didn't know if you wanted to go back or not, so we wanted to check with you first to see if it was alright or not to go back."

Samantha didn't know what to say or even think. She swore to herself and to both Sam and Dean that she would never go back there since she afraid that her friends might not forgive her for leaving them behind or even not telling that she leaving. Except maybe a note that she gave them that she was leaving town to go live with her aunt. She wanted to tell them about Sam and Dean but both said if that if she tells people about hunting the supernatural and all that then they might think she was insane or something.

"I guess we can go back. But on one condition though" she says. Dean and Sam looked at her looking interested to know what she wanted. "I wanna keep a low-profile so nobody such as my friends that I left behind know that I'm back there" she says.

Dean nodded a little bit. "Alright, deal. Low-profile. Then that means stay with me or Sam at all times. If someone you know see you then let us know and we'll leave quickly before they spot you" Samantha nodded her head in agreement with Dean.


	3. Entering Seattle

**Authors Note: **I made this chapter double part. One is the gang change since Sam left and the second is when Dean, Sam and Samantha are on the road about to enter Seattle.

Also i been doing some research on what Dean, Sam and Samantha should be hunting. I been looking past episodes of supernatural of hunts that the boys been on and regular real/fake ghost or any other supernatural creature that they need to try and hunt. Ideas are always welcome.

* * *

Ever since Sam left a lot has changed. Carly and Freddie still hang out at school and when coming back from school. But they didn't hang out a lot like they used to. It was more 'hey' and 'what up, wanna stay a while' and Spencer was the a little same he still made sculptors and all but everything felt different when Sam disappeared. They even cancelled iCarly since Sam left.

Carly saw the note Sam left for her, Spencer and Freddie but for the three didn't believe since most of Sam relatives were either in jail or on probation or whatever. They only had a few theories like maybe Sam mom finally got a job but it was far away which Sam would've told them and Carly would find a way to let Sam stay with her and Spencer. Another theory was that she kidnapped and maybe was forced to writes something like. The third one was that maybe Sam decided to leave and try and figure out things on her own which could be possibility but that was the only three theories that they thought of.

Freddie has been in a depression when seeing the note that Sam left them. For awhile now he been questioning his feelings for Sam even before she left. It left him in a confusion part of his life. She was what completed his life, well the pain that she causes him completed her life but without her around, he feel empty inside. If Sam was having family trouble he could've helped her out or something. Running away from problems was kind of Sam thing but sometimes she did go him for help. It almost made Freddie feel like a hero or something whenever he helped her out.

All Freddie does is hope that one day him and Sam meet again.

* * *

Sam and Dean were in the front while Samantha was in the back of the impala listening to her ipod while Sam was stuck listening to Dean classic rock music (if you seen SPN then you know Dean music is). Samantha was listening to The Reckless (or The Pretty Reckless. Not sure which one it is since it Taylor Momsen band and I got a new song from and when downloading off of her band web site it says the reckless, so) song called Make Me Wanna Die. The lyrics in the song seem relatable to Sam. Especially the line were Taylor singing that she would die for her love, lie, steal for them, etc…and goes back to dying for them. It sounded like in a way she would do for her friends. If she had any since she consider herself now more of a loner than before.

"Sam, Sam" Not a word from her yet. Sam (boy) just tapped her on the knee and she look right at him straight away and putting her music on pause.

"What?" she question her brother.

"Almost to Seattle"

She put a disappointment look on her face. Dean knew she wasn't excited about coming back which question himself on why she would agree to go back if she didn't want to in the first place. But then again he knew how she felt because he had to go back to Lawrence, Kansas because Sam something was wrong with their old house they used to live in which he was right about.

"Hey, Samantha. How about once we get there and find a place to stay for the next couple of days. I'll take you out to eat and leave Sammy over with all the book work to do on his own." Dean said.

She seem to be smiling and nodded "Okay. That sound like fun!"

Sam (boy) shot his brother a look. "Samantha, put your music back" she did so.

"I know what your thinking Sam but I just want a one on one time with her and talk to her. Nothing bad is going to happen…I think. We'll even bring you back something. Ok?" Dean said.

"Fine, but your on your own when it comes to interviewing the victims that they may have seen it."

"Alright, deal." Dean said before getting off the highway and now entering Seattle.


	4. Seeing Sam

Once arriving in Seattle and found an old abandoned Victorian house. Both Samantha and Dean left Sam alone to talk while Sam was doing some research. Samantha was really quiet in the car, she didn't really speak or say any short answers when Dean asked her something. Well maybe every here and there he did hear her say something but in a more whisper tone.

So…know any place around here to get some food or something?" Dean ask.

Sam thought for a moment before answering. "The groovy smoothie" she says "It one of my favorite" she paused for a moment "I mean it was one of my favorite before leaving"

Dean didn't know if she was trying to play the guilt game or not but hell she was sure making him feel guilty for taking her away from almost everything she had around here. Hell, she was having maybe a better childhood then him or Sam had growing up.

"Alright, groovy smoothie. Let go there to eat and talk and all that brother and sister stuff." He said. One thing for sure and that when it comes to Samantha he is willing to do anything to make sure that she alright and happy.

* * *

Dean parked the impala near the sidewalk. "So is there anyone that you might know that could be in there right about now. Cause if so we can leave and go somewhere else. Anywhere else you want to go to."

She thought for a moment and figured that Carly, Freddie and Spencer went to the Groovy Smoothie earlier today so there no way they could be there right now. "I don't think my old friends are in there right now. So we could go in for a smoothie and whatever T-bo is serving" Dean gave her a funny look when she said the name 'T-bo'. "He serves food on a stick" she says before getting out of the impala. Dean just had a funny look on his face _'What kind of people did she hang out with?'_ he thought for a moment before walking out of his vehicle and followed Sam behind as they entered through the doors.

A couple of people stared at the two of them. Mostly at Sam though.

"Let go over there Dean" she quickly said before walking over to the table that was closest to the door.

"Tough crowd" Dean said sitting down. Sam just stayed quiet. Dean figured it was mistake to come here but he came since Sam suggested it to him. "If you don't wanna be here Sam, it fine. We can just leave and go somewhere else to talk and eat and…that all I got"

She shook her head. "It fine. I just feel uncomfortable about being here and seeing a couple of friends and all that. I don't even know what to say or tell them" she said sounding very shy.

"Tell them that I'm your older brother and you have another one and we just found out each other and had to go away because of a family emergency or something" Dean suggested to her to say.

"That sounds about right except for the family emergency part. Brothers part check. Go away check, what emergency? Forget it, I'll think of something to add for the third part."

"You know that attitude, you been hanging around Sammy boy too much. Your suppose to look up to me since I'm the oldest in the family here."

"Sorry, just a little nervous about being back here for the first time. That all Dean. Didn't mean to sound all the girl version geekboy" she says.

"It fine. I know how you feel" she look up to her brother now. "One time Sammy wanted to go back to Lawerence-" she cuts him off

"Your hometown back in Kansas?"

"Yeah, and I didn't even want to go back but Sam felt that there was something wrong with our old house and he was right. So we stayed in Lawerence for a couple of days and save the family that lived in our old house and yeah before I promise myself I would never go back there but at the end it felt nice even if me and Sam say that we're John Winchester kids." He finishes the story he told her. "You get the point of what I'm trying to say here?"

She thought for a moment. "I think so. Your saying even if you don't want to go back to where you grew up you should even if it means you don't need to go and say who you are, right?"

Dean laugh a little and smiled. "It close but let go with that"

"Oh, what part did I mess up on?"

"The one where you said you didn't need to tell them who you are part" she looked at him waiting for him to explain "See it okay to tell people who you are. Like the people who lived my old house me and Sam told them who we were because we used to live there. The locals that were closed to our dad not so much," now she was completely lost. "What I'm saying even if it old friends or whatever you see and find it okay to tell them who are but since your now part of the family business you need to keep your identity to yourself and those who know you the best but lie about who you are when on a case or picking up chicks…which reminds me, I'll take you to a bar and find a chick and use you as bait" she seem to laugh about the bar part and picking up chicks even though Dean has used her before when it came to picking up random chicks in bars.

"Dean, you're an awesome big brother" she says

"Thanks, and you're a cool little sister even though you can be a pain in the ass" Sam seem to smile at her brother comment.

Spencer who was at the groovy smoothie went into the bathroom and came out and saw Sam. He didn't leave the spot he was in, he saw the guy she was with. He took out his cell and took a picture to show Carly and Freddie and waited until both of them leave to ask T-bo for a copy the guy receipt to see if Freddie can locate the guy and see where he at.

* * *

"CARLY" Spencer scream, running into his apartment.

"What?" she seem curious about what Spencer was yelling out her name for.

"I saw Sam…a the groovy smoothie" her eyes widened open when hearing Sam name. "Go get Freddie. Now" he said almost out of breathe. Carly ran out on the whole, grab Freddie by the arm and dragged him back into her and Spencer apartment.

"What?" Freddie had no clue what was going on.

"Spencer said he saw Sam at the groovy smoothie."

Freddie seem surprised but had tons of questions on his mind.

"Yep and I took a picture on my phone. Look" he took out his cell and put the picture he took earlier of Sam and Dean at the groovy smoothie and show it to both Carly and Freddie.

"Whose that guy that she with?" Freddie asked, almost concern.

"I don't know. I stayed there until they left and asked T-bo for a copy for the guy receipt" he took the receipt out of his pocket and put down on the coffee table.

"Why did you asked for the guy receipt?" Carly asked.

Spencer pointed to Freddie "So Freddie here can maybe look up the guy and find where the guy lives and we get Sam back."

"Well did he have a car?" Freddie asked.

"Why?"

"In case we can't find where he lives we could find out what car and see how many people in the Seattle area have it or something" Freddie suggested.

Spencer looked at him for a minute. "I think I saw him drive a nineteen sixty-nine impala...but didn't get a close look at the license plate" Spencer says.

"Alright, well I'll see what I can do and come by later on tonight or tomorrow and let you guys know" Freddie said before walking out of the Shay's apartment.

"Once we figure out where Sam is we can get her and call the cops on the guy that kidnap her" Carly said almost smiling.

Spencer look at his little sister. "Let find her first then see what she says what the reason why they took her before calling the cops"


	5. Finding Sam

Very next day, Freddie went over to the Shay's apartment. "I found where they were at" he says to the two. "It wasn't easy but I did it"

Spencer and Carly looked at him funny. "How could it not be easy when the name Mike Steele could be one person in the whole Seattle area?" Spencer asked him.

"Because when looking up I only found one that lived in Florida, so I went and typed in type of car you told me that you saw him driving in and it took forever but I found where they at." Freddie tells them. "So what do we do? Go call the cops or go get Sam then call the cops? What?" he asked them.

"Well, Spencer said we should go over there first to get Sam then call the cops that way there won't be a hostage story on the news or whatever" Carly spoke up.

"Alright, let go then" Freddie sounded almost like he was in a rush.

"Hold on Freddie" Carly says. "Spencer go and get the car ready and me and Freddie will meet you down there" she says

Spencer left the room leaving Carly and Freddie alone to talk.

"Freddie, ever since this whole Sam thing came up. You been acting weird. Like not yourself weird kind of way. What going on?"

"Nothing. I just miss her and her beating me up all the time. That all"

Carly wasn't buying whatever it was he was telling her, She think that she figured it out about why Freddie was acting strange but he wouldn't admit it though.

"Freddie, do you like Sam?" she asked.

He gave her a funny look, almost as he was in denial or something. "No…I told you. I miss her beating me up all the time"

"You can tell me if you like her or not. Don't worry about me freaking out"

Their was a pause in the weird awkward moment. But Freddie couldn't hid it anymore from Carly, she could probably help since she a girl and would know what to do.

"Well after Sam disappeared months ago I been questioning my feelings towards her. Like ever since we kiss on the fire escape I been questioning on whether or not I like her or not and…I might love her but it confusing" he said not even realizing what he just slipped out right in front of Carly but she caught it though.

"You love her?"

Freddie looked at her and went back in the denial look again. "I'd never said anything about being in love with Sam"

"Yes you did, I heard you say it" she made a point.

Freddie hesitated. "Fine, I might love her. But don't tell anyone cause she may not feel the same way and I rather learn before I say something stupid to her like admitting how I feel about her. Got it"

Carly nodded.

"I got it. Let go and get Sam back now" she said following Freddie out the door.

* * *

Spencer arrived at the place that Freddie said Sam was there but no impala car was there.

"Freddie, you sure this is the place?" Spencer question.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't see the car, that why"

"Maybe the guy went out or something" Freddie suggested as a possibility to Spencer.

Spencer park his car a few inches away so that way no one see them. "Let go get Sam back" he said before getting out the vehicle as Carly and Freddie did the same.

The three of them walked in behind the house and went through the sliding door.

"Maybe we should stick together in case something bad happens" Freddie suggested. Both Spencer and Carly agreed to it before searching.

The first room the three checked in was or they assume was Sam room. Carly looked over at the closet, Spencer and Freddie under the bed. "I don't think she in here. Let check another room." As they were leaving the room, Freddie notice something.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll meet you guys in the next room" he says. Carly and Spencer stared at him but decided not to fight and told alright.

Freddie walked over to a black bag and open it up. It seem to have Sam things such as her ipod (I know it called Pear pod on icarly but I prefer I ipod for some reason) and a book of drawings. He went through it and saw a lot of things that she drew but there was on picture that caught his eye. It was the night that Freddie and Sam shared there first kiss and she drew it. Maybe she does like him back, but he rather not jump to conclusions first though.

"Freddie" he heard Carly call his name. He put the drawing book back where he got and ran out.

"What?" he said once he ran to Carly and Spencer.

"Sam back but she with a different guy" Carly says. "We should hide first" she suggested.

The three ran into the closest thing that they were near which was a closet and shut the door but open it a little bit just so they could hear the conversation.

Sam open the door for his sister and let her walk in first.

"Well that seem like a fun investigation Sam." She sounded very sarcastic.

"Hey, at least we got answers now all we have to do is figure out how to stop the ghost from killing more people" he said.

"Yeah, I suppose your right Sammy" he rolled his eyes when she called him 'Sammy'. He told her and Dean how it annoyed him but they still do it anyway.

"How many times do I have to explain to you and Dean that Sammy is a tweleve year old name. Not a twenty six (I think that his age but I could be wrong) name?" he said.

Samantha look at him. "Yeah, but since me and you and Dean are siblings or half siblings you said you only give me and Dean permission to call you that. Like I gave you guys permission to call me Samantha even though I hate but I gave you two permission since your name is Sam too" she says. "Speaking of Dean. Where is he? Is he still doing interviews with those victims that saw there friend died or something?" she said as Dean walked through the door. "What happen to you?"

Dean stared at the two of them. "What happen? A scratch happen on my baby that what happen" Dean said.

"No Dean I was fine. I spent the whole day with Sam at the old abandoned hotel all day." Samantha said.

Dean looked at her funny. "Not you, my car"

She rolled her eyes as Dean went into her room for some black nail polish and walked out of her and back out side to paint the scratch over.

"I thought since me and you were the younger sibling, we're suppose to be first on what Dean loves list?" she said.

"We are, it just when it comes to him and his car he has a thing for it" she gave Sam a funny look. "Not that way but it his precious thing he got from Dad. I would've traded it in he dad gave me the car for something better but not Dean though." She nodded in understandment a little bit.

Both Sam and Samantha walked over to the couch. Sam put down all the information he got while Samantha sat near the end of the couch as Dean walk in and put the nail polish on the stand and walked over to where Sam and Samantha were sitting and sat next to Samantha.

"So what did the two of you find at the hotel?"

Samantha spoke up. "The father left them, mother didn't make it cause she had some kind of illness leaving two of her daughters behind. The young one went and live mother aunt and the older one died from drowning since she didn't know how to swim and know she is so sad and lonely that she is willing to drown anyone just to have them stay around for awhile but if it doesn't work I don't know what happens then" She said giving what she think is the correct information.

"Got most of it right except you mess the part where the older sibling drown then the younger one went and live with the mother sister" she rolled her eyes at Sam.

"So, I was right just messed up apart." She says. "So do we have a plan or we thinking of one?" she asked.

Dean looked at Sam before looking at Samantha. "You might need to bait"

"Again?" she says. "Why am I always the one that has to be bait. Why can't we find someone else be bait for us" she complain to them.

Both brothers look at her before Sam spoke up. "We could if you decided to go and see your old friends but you said even before coming here that you wanted to keep a low-profile so no one that you're here" Sam said.

"Don't make her feel guilty. It was her decision. We can't put pressure on what she wants to do" Dean says.

Samantha look at the both of them. "Yeah, but I'm already tired from last night as being bait" she says.

Dean widened his eyes open while Sam look confused.

"What you mean your tired of being bait from last night?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Just after me and Dean went out to eat and have some fun brother sister moments we go to random bar like we always do and he makes me bait to go pick up chick since I believe what Dean said that chicks like it when guys that have younger siblings hang out or something close to that." Now Sam look at Dean in complete surprise by this.

"You use our sister as bait to pick up chicks?"

"He also uses those random pick up lines that work too" she added.

"Dean, your suppose to be a role model to her so she has someone to look up to not to be used to go and pick up chicks" Sam sounded angry.

Dean turned and looked at Samantha. "That was suppose to be our little secret" he went to look over at Sam now. "But your right, geekboy could get laid once in a while. If he had the creativity like I do" Dean said.

Sam just looked at the two of them.

"I can get any girl that I want if I wanted to" he tells the two of them.

"You could-" Samantha says

"But you don't" Dean finishes the rest of what she was about to say.

"What the hell does that mean from the two of you?" question Sam.

"Nothing" Samantha said quickly not really having answer anyway. "But do I really have to be bait tonight?" she went back to complaining again.

"Yes" both Dean and Sam told her at the same time.

Without even knowing it all three heard a crash coming from the closet. Dean went up but his hand in the way for both Sam and Samantha to stay where they are. As Dean got close to the closet, he open the door and find Carly, Freddie and Spencer (he doesn't know who they are yet). He looked at Sam and Samantha and got out of the way for the two to see who was in the closet.

"Uh oh" Samantha quickly said realizing who the three were.


	6. Explainations

**Author Note**: There a line in the early line where Carly says about not knowing if Sam had or had not any sibling. I know on the show it was revealed that Sam has a twin sister name Melanie but i just wanted to make things clear that Melanie doesn't exist in this story, so please don't ask or tell me about Melanie and all when you see that line. Meaning don't say 'Sam does have a twin sister name Melanie' ok. In the show Melanie exist but in this story she doesn't exist, ok.

* * *

Both Dean and Sam looked at Samantha when hearing her say the words _'uh oh'_ out of her mouth.

"You know them Samantha?" Dean asked her.

Her jaw dropped. "I…uh…I" the words couldn't come out of her mouth when hell she hasn't even seen them in so long. How is she suppose to explain Carly, Spencer and Freddie when she couldn't explain how they knew where she was.

"Yes she knows us" Carly said. "The more important question is who are two and why did you take Sam away and in the closet it was too hard to hear but I think I heard brothers when I known Sam for a long time and I would know if she had any brothers or sisters?" Carly said.

Almost now everyone in the room was confused. The whole situation is confusing as hell that no one could figure it out.

"Well first off missy, me and Sammy boy over there didn't know about Samantha until a few months ago when she called our father cell John Winchester which we learn that she was he was also her father too. Which is weird cause he learn that we had another brother name Adam but…that another story for another time and place" Dean said. "And when we arrived we had to finish something our dad started and thought was done…which is another story. Later on in that week Samantha mom died, can't say from what and we didn't want her to be left alone so we asked her if she wanted to come on the road with us and she thought for a couple of minutes and said she wanted to learn what dad did so we took her away so can learn about the family business and also to get to know us a little bit more" Dean said.

Carly turned and looked at Sam who still couldn't find any words to say. "If these two are your half-brothers, then why didn't you say anything?" Now everyone was looking at Samantha now.

"I…uh…I…I was still in shock about learning about these two and like Dean said wanted to learn the family business that I didn't know how to tell the three of you" she said.

"Oh, so what is the family business if it so important to your dad? And I heard the word ghost so what are you ghost hunters or something?" Spencer said.

Sam, Samantha and Dean all stayed quiet. Sam seem more brave out of all the two to say something.

"We're not ghost hunters…we're regular hunters…not the animal kind but the one that hunts and get rid of evil things that are out of the world that do exist like ghost, vampires, demons, etc…that sort of stuff" the three look at him as if he were crazy "which was why I now know why we told Samantha over here to not to tell you because you think that we're all insane here."

"Plus don't forget how you destroyed the final seal by killing Lilith and open up the apocalypse which made you release Lucifer and now it a battle between heaven and hell because of what you started while Dean tried to stop you…which all your fault by the way Sammy because you chose a demon bitch over the two of us" Samantha added.

Sam looked at Dean. "You said she wasn't going to blame me anymore on that even if I did that"

Dean seem speechless by what his sister just said. It was fine if it was a little information but from his point of view it look like she just gave the whole life story…well mostly on Sam not on him…yet.

"I still blame you. Hell all the other hunters that hunt and kill all evil out there found out what you did and are blaming you and trying to find a way to kill you" Dean said. ""And Samantha, language"

"Wait" Carly interrupted them. "Why do you two call her Samantha for?"

"Cause my brother name well Samual but I call Sam and sometimes Sammy and it would've gotten confusing cause whenever I said Sam both look at me and she decided to give me and Sam permission to call her Samantha" Dean tell Carly.

"But she hate being called that"

"I know but she gave us permission. Like how Sam hate it when me and her call him Sammy but he doesn't want anyone else to call him that but the two of us" Dean moved his eyes toward Freddie. "you haven't really said anything much kid. You okay? Are you deaf or something?"

Freddie look at Dean. Damn how he wants to grow up and be like, well no the job part but how he look and stuff. Speaks total badass to Freddie.

"No, I'm just still speechless. I…I don't even know what to say or think. That all." He says. Dean nodded a little.

The whole room was silent and very awkward even for Samantha to handle well enough.

"So…how are you guys doing with the web show?" she just wanted the silent to stop.

"We stopped iCarly because after you left me and Freddie didn't think it would be funny if you weren't on the show anymore." Carly said.

"You have Gibby and I bet a lot of other people would jump in to be a co-host" she turn her head toward Sam "right Sam?"

He just shrugged. Sam may be into the whole internet thing but he had no clue what iCarly was.

"I have no clue what your even talking about or even know what the hell iCarly is, so?" Samantha quickly step on her brother foot real hard. "I mean yeah, yeah you could any co-host to replace Samantha over here…and one less violent too" he said.

She turned around and sweetly smile. "See my second big brother agree with me…even though he a jerk half the time" she said.

"Let talk about iCarly another time. What I wanna know is more of your 'family business' thing of hunting monsters that you say that 'exist'" Spencer said with air quotes on certain words.

Dean notice that and had a funny look on his face.

"You high or something? Anyway let take a break of talking about whatever this iCarly thing and our family business because I wanna know is that Samantha wanted to keep a low-profile and yet here are three people that she knows standing right here" Dean examined. "Did you call and tell them you were coming back into town or something?" Dean asked.

Samantha shook her head. "I'm still lost on how they found me too. I didn't tell them or anything."

"Don't look at me. I don't even knew they even exist cause there insane…well except for the kid that speechless. Him probably exist. The other two seem more insane"

"Freddie" she whispered to Sam.

"What?"

"His name is Freddie"

Sam looked at him for a moment. "Oh, your Freddie. Heard so much about you from this one. And the sassy one is Carly and the weird and freaky dude is Spencer" Sam got the names right.

Dean look them. "You're the ones that Samantha couldn't shut up about for the last two or three weeks when we first took her on the road with us. She mention you three, especially Freddie here." Dean said. "She couldn't shut up about you and would talk and talk and talk about you and all those time you helped out and all that."

"Dean…shut up" she quickly said to him.

"So anyway back to the subject me and Samantha were on just now. How did you guys find her? Cause if she didn't contact you then what you psychic or something?" Dean said changing subjects and try and figure out how they find them.

Spencer spoke up. "I found you and Samantha or Sam since they have permission to call you Samantha" Spencer said not sure what to call her right now. "Anyway I was at the groovy smoothie last night and saw you two together and took a picture on my phone and asked for a copy for your receipt"

"Go on…this look interesting right now" Dean said wanted to hear more of this story.

"Then I go back home and show them the picture I took and gave Freddie the receipt and today he came back said that there was only one Mike Steele in Florida but luckly I saw you drive your impala car in which Freddie typed it in and we got the address. Amazing story right." Spencer said.

"Keep going, I wanna know how you got in and ended up in the closet right about now" Dean said.

Samantha had enough talking and didn't like whatever direction Dean wanted to go through.

"Dean you can stop with the questions cause I think you figured out the rest of it" she quickly said.

"Fine…I'll drop it"

"Now here the subject I wanted to keep talking about and that the 'family business' and the 'evil' that you say that 'exist' and the whole 'end of the world' started"

Dean look like wanted to punch Spencer right about now but couldn't since Samantha knew him and she probably wouldn't like it if he punch someone she was close with. Even if he really wanted to punch him in the face.

Like hell did Dean wanted to stand around and chit chat with people he didn't like, well Freddie seem cool to hang with. "Yeah, well we'll explain that part the next time we're in town. We have a case to do right now then it leave here in the day time" Dean sounded like a jackass. "And who knows how long we'll be so you can stay here all night long and wait and wait but we have a case to solve" he began to walk toward the door.

"Sam? Samantha? You two coming or am I going alone?" Dean said before walking out the door.

Both Sam and Samantha got up and follow Dean.

"Sorry, have to go. We'll can catch up another time" Samantha quickly said before walking and Sam following behind.

"If any of you staying just try and make sure no one see you or anything alright" Sam tells them before slamming the door on his way out.

Spencer, Carly and Freddie just stand there not knowing what was the next move to do right the very moment.

"Should we follow them or stay here?" Spencer asked.

"Follow" Carly quickly answer.

"Yeah, we should follow them" Freddie also answered back.


	7. Riot Read Author Note First

**Author Note: **Last chapter i didn't really like how it ended it so i changed the ending, so you might want to re-read it again to follow up on this chapter.

Also sorry this is short chapter. Next chapter is going to be double views each group. I would've gone longer but i didn't want anyone get confused on which group i was talking about. Also before i forget i wanna mention that i have a few surprises coming up in the next couple of other chapters.

* * *

Arriving ten minutes later Spencer, Carly and Freddie all got out of the car. They saw Dean impala parked which Spencer parked behind it.

"So let go find those three little hunters that like to hunt 'supernatural' things" he had another word in his mind but it seem to disappeared in his mind.

All three walked in the hotel looking around.

"Wonder where they are?" Carly whispered looking a little freaked out about being inside now. She now wishes she could go back and say no to following but at the same time she was curious.

Freddie didn't even know what the hell he was doing. It was happening all to fast for him. First he hasn't seen Sam in awhile when he does see her she leaves. Well the chat with everyone was a few minutes but it felt so fast too him that he didn't get a chance to even talk to her in person or alone…that is if Dean doesn't mind the whole being alone part. The only part he got surprised about was that she talked about more than she would talk about Carly or Spencer, maybe she does like him after all. First the drawing of him and Sam kissing that she drew then learning she talked about him a lot more than ever.

But he was still unsure and maybe she said things about him being a dork and all that. If she does have feeling he rather know now….well not where they are but maybe when there a better timing.

Spencer, had his mind somewhere else. In fact he was all over the place that he couldn't even think or even know what he was doing.

"You got to be freakin' kidding me" they all heard a voice out of no where. They all turn and saw Dean with a flashlight. Both Sam and Samantha came down the stairs and saw all three of them. "How the hell did you guys find us? Well more importantly what are you all doing here?" Dean had some anger in his tone. Everyone could tell he didn't seem happy about it.

"We followed you" Carly spoke up. "We wanted to see what you meant with the 'hunting' world and wanted to help with the case"

Dean looked at her almost as if she was nuts or something. "Oh sweethart, we got this." Dean says. "We don't need help from….what the word I'm looking for" Dean had his 'thinking' look on his face. "Oh yeah, unprofessional hunters". Dean moved his eyes to Sam and Samantha. "Wanna come back tomorrow night and work on this case?"

"Now hold on" Spencer now speaks. "We may not be professional like you three but we could help. So don't start acting like a big shot just because we want to help out. Okay." He tells Dean.

As if Dean was going to allow them to help but what would the point be if they won't leave and if coming back tomorrow night means that the three of them could follow them again, he wasn't willing to take that chance if any of Samantha friends were going to get hurt. He just gave in.

"Fine, since there six of us we split up in three" Dean said, everyone nodded in agreement. "Samantha and Freddie come with me and Spencer and Carly go with Sam" Samantha walked down the stairs and to Dean and Freddie followed behind.

"Wait" everyone looked at Carly now. "Why can't I be with you and Sam-" she looked at Sam she didn't want confused by who she calling out "antha" she finshed the rest of the her name.

"Because it more even that way. One girl and two guys, better. Plus if you wanna just hang with Samanthan and talk or gossip or whatever it is teen girls do then do that on your on your own time cause this isn't the place or time to do that stuff" Dean says. "So everyone cool with what they gonna do" everyone seem nodded and say 'yeah'. "Good let finish off what we started before interruption came in" Dean said walking back to the room he was with Samantha and Freddie following them.

Sam looked at Carly and Spencer. "Come on, I'll catch you two up on what me and Samantha were finding" Sam said before going upstairs. Carly and Spencer followed him upstairs.


	8. Captured

Carly and Spencer follow Sam upstairs. "So what are we suppose to be looking for?" Spencer said looking around wondering why this hotel is close, it look so nice and fancy even though he probably couldn't afford to go and re-open it up. But then again he would make a few changes to the place if he ever did wanted to re-open it up.

Sam look at the two of them "Me and Samantha were looking for clues. Anything to figure out a way to get rid of the killings and ghost and such" he tells them.

Carly just looked around not sure where she should even begin to start with. "Does anyone still live in this building? For clues and such"

Sam stared and hesitated. "Yeah, but since the whole interrupting thing that the three of guys did that me or Samantha didn't get a chance to tell Dean about it…well we told him after we left but she old and won't speak" he shrugged "so we don't have any answers or anything if that person knows something but won't speak of it" he tells them. "Let just keep looking for anything" he said before continuing the search.

* * *

While downstairs Dean, Samantha and Freddie were in the library. Samantha and Freddie stayed close to Dean and looked around.

"So what kind of clues are we looking for?" Freddie whispered.

"First off no one in here Fredward so you don't need to whisper" (love when Sam calls him that on the show) he rolled his eyes when she called him that. "Second of all it any kind that knows what the ghost want. Like a weakness or something" she says. Freddie shrugged.

Dean notices something weird on the shelf and walks up close to it.

"Hey lovebirds, come check this out" he said. Both of them rolled his eyes once hearing him calling the two of them lovebirds.

"Shut up Dean" Samantha said walking close and Freddie followed. "So what did you find?" she asked her brother.

Dean threw a couple of book on the floor before seeing what he was looking for.

Samantha looked confused. "A piece of paper?" she just stared looking confused.

Dean looked at her before opening t up. "It a letter" he says "dated sometimes back around the sixties" he says.

Samantha looked curious on what the letter says.

"Read it"

Dean hesitated before reading the letter out loud to them.

"Dear Penny,

This may be my last letter to you since I'm leaving for Vietnam tomorrow. I'm not sure when I'll be back or even know if I am coming back all I know is that I wish I could spend my last night with you but you know how parents can be. There is nothing I will do to stop our love, I'll even fight for you if I have to even if my parents don't like you or what kind of family you come from. I'd rather die for you then be in the same house with those fools. I'm making a promise that once I come back we can get married secretly and live far away so no one can ever find us.

Love, your lover Oliver" Dean finishes reading the letter. Samantha had a couple of tears running down her face but quickly wiped em' away to which both Dean and Freddie seem to notice.

"Awe, Samantha don't cry" Dean tried comforting his little sister.

"I'm not crying" she quickly denied.

Dean didn't believe that but hey he didn't want to make her quickly upset. He turn to Freddie. "Do you mind comforting her…until she comes down a little?" Dean asked.

Freddie looked right at her and nodded. "Yeah, of course" he said.

Dean looked at him almost in a nice brotherly way. "You know when she talked about the three of you she left behind. I liked you the best. And you seem to a little bit cooler than a dork the way she describe it"

"Ahh" he said, rolling his eyes about learning what she told them. "That doesn't surprise me"

Dean put a little smile on his face. "Come over when she done being-" he then whispered in a low voice " 'crying' " he quickly said before walking away the two of them.

Freddie stand there for a second before walking to Samantha and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for a hug and letting her cry on his shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs, Spencer and Sam were looking for valuable. Sam was in one of the rooms with Spencer looking for anything. While Carly was outside the main hall looking around, she really didn't know what kind of clues Sam needs to get rid of this ghost.

She kept walking around, looking at paintings and statues and such. Some of the doors were open so she didn't if she wanted to go in any of the rooms. The place creeped her out enough that she afraid to know what some of the old rooms look like. Probably some will look nice and some will look scary or something.

Out of nowhere she spots a girl, almost look like she the same age as Carly is. Carly was very unsure if she tell Spencer and Sam or go up to her. She just decided to turn and run to where Sam and Spencer was to tell them.

"Guys, I found a girl around my age. Maybe she can help?" she says.

Sam looked so damn curious that he followed Carly out in the main to see where she was pointing at but no girl.

"I don't see anyone over there." Spencer said.

Carly looked over completely surprised and confused. "I know I saw a girl there." She looked and saw a picture on the wall of the same girl. Carly pointed to the picture. "This is the girl that I saw just a moment ago" she said hoping someone believed her.

Sam looked at the picture. Trying to figure out who the girl is.

Carly saw what Sam was doing, she seem a little happy inside that someone doesn't think that she crazy. "Do you believe me Sam?" she question.

He was still trying to figure the girl. He nodded a little bit. "I believe you" just then the girl in the picture came into his mind. He finally figured it out, or at least he hoped he did. "That the girl that died from drowning when she lived here" he said. "I did a lot of research and found not a lot of information on her except when she died and a little on her family. Not that much but it some that could help" he tells the two of them.

"So if we have some information then what do we do about it then?" Carly asked.

Sam hesitated for a moment. "Have no clue yet" he says.

* * *

After a few minutes went by Samantha finally calmed down and followed Freddie behind and found Dean on the other side of the room. Staring at something.

"What a looking at?" she question.

"The heater" Dean says "I think there something that leads to somewhere else but it hard to tell. The vent is kind of too smallish for me to fit in there"

"I could go and see if it goes anywhere" Dean turned and looked at Samantha who was volunteering.

Dean shook his head. "No, not after last time"

Freddie was now confused. "Wait, what happen last time?" he asked.

Samantha looked at Dean then back at Freddie. Dean spoke before Samantha could. "Like I said with the cases and fun stories, there a story for another time. Okay" he says then look back at his sister. "And I don't think this would be safe if you went inside. Okay, who knows what could happen alright."

Samantha looked at her brother, hesitated and folded her arms across her chest. She hated being the youngest out of her two older brothers. Sometimes she wishes that she has another brother that younger than she is and maybe Dean could treat them like a little child instead of her for once.

"Dean I'm not a little kid anymore I can handle it. I swear. Plus I have my cell with me and we can try and connected so you know where I'll be at all times. She was trying to use her sad puppy eyes that Sam taught her to use to make Dean give in on anything. "I'll be careful. I promise"

Dean knew the puppy eyes look so he was a sucker for giving in but luckly Freddie was here so maybe he can use Freddie so he wouldn't be a sucker. "I'm not sure…Freddie my man what do you think about letting Samantha going in the vent?"

Freddie looked at Dean then back Samantha. "Uh..I guess…..um…" he didn't really know what to say really. He didn't even know who he should agree with. If he agree with Samantha who knows and if he agrees with Dean then there a chance of old time Samantha beating him up. How he hated being in the middle.

"If she says that she gonna be careful then I guess she should go. Plus she did say she'll leave her phone and stay connected with us on the line" he said. He knew he wasn't gonna get a good vibe from Dean at all who really look not so happy with what he said. "But if it dangerous then no" god, how he hated being in the middle of things.

What he just said left Samantha and Dean confused.

Dean just might as well give in if Freddie wasn't going to help. "You can go but call me first so that me and Freddie can follow where your at. Got it" Dean might as well give in anyway. There was no way easy answer for him anyway.

Samantha smiled. "Cool" she then look at Freddie. "Thanks for the supportish that you said" she smiled and hugged him.

"Okay, lovebirds stop with the lovely dovey stuff and let get going" he said. Freddie and Samantha quickly pulled apart from there hug.

Freddie went and helped Dean opening the vent to let Samantha go in.

* * *

"So what is it that the ghost want so it go and rest in peace?" Spencer asked helping with the clues.

Sam just shrugged while looking in the closet. "That the thing. We been trying to figure out what she wants. First a friend could be the answer but who knows. It could be something else though" he said looking around.

Carly just stood. She still didn't know what to do. She stayed quiet and looked around until seeing a doll house. "Hey, a dollhouse. Cool" she said walking over to it.

Sam looked to what Carly was looking. "Yeah, me and Samantha saw that today too. But we didn't think it was very much evidence to help with this case, so." Carly didn't seem to pay much attention to what Sam just told her. She seem more into the dollhouse a little bit more.

"Carls" Spencer broke her trances of looking at the dollhouse. "After we're done you can go and play with the dolls later. Alright. Just keep helping around instead of standing and looking around not sure what to do missy" he said to his sister.

Sam seem a little surprise cause that what Dean called Carly earlier. If any what Dean said earlier rubbed off on Spencer then he was gonna feel bad for Carly to have to live with Dean 2.0 then cause one Dean was enough.

* * *

"Alright you ready?" Samantha nodded to Dean. "Okay, Freddie help her to try and get inside " Dean ordered him.

Freddie did help her. "Sam" he called her. She looked at him wondering what he wanted. "Be careful" he said, she smiled a little bit at him and wrapp her arms around his neck for a quick hug before going in the vent.

Dean look at Freddie which made Freddie feel a little uncomfortable at the moment. "What?" he shrugged his shoulder a little.

"You are your so in love with my sister" Dean said.

Freddie quickly put that denial face he had on earlier when him and Carly were talking about him and Samantha.

"No" he quickly said.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure you don't. Let just go and follow where she is" he says "by the way…good faking denial face you" he said with a little laughing in him. Freddie just stood there. Not only did he wanted to be Dean but it would be cool to have his attitude…well maybe not all of his attitude, some of it would be nice though.

Dean pulled his cell and called Samantha which rang two times before she picked it up.

"Hey Dean, where are you right now?" she sounded like she was stuck or something.

"Were still the room just a few inches from where we just dropped you in the vent" Dean really didn't knew how to put it so he just said it like that instead.

Samantha rolled her eyes, he may be annoying older brother but at least she loved him. "Thanks. I'm crawling in straight. I''ll let you know when I'll turn a corner or something" it almost felt lke she was ina tunnel, except was dusty and silverish color.

"No, we stay together as a team" Dean tells her.

Samantha hated when Dean bosses her around so much but she understood why he had to though.

She kept going straight until she saw a corner. "Dean I see a corner right now. You and Freddie near a corne?" she asked.

Dean didn't see a corner and neither did Freddie. "No corner, keep going straight"

"Dean, come on. These vents always lead to another main room anyway. Look I'm going to the corner and going to end up in another room, Okay and hopefully you and Freddie will be there" she tells them. Almost sounding like an order from her.

"Fine, just let us know what room your in." he said almost in a ordering tone. "But keep your phone on. Got it" he said.

"Yes father" she sounded very sarcastic.

As she turn the corner, there was some goo coming out of the walls. Almost like blood.

"What the hell is that" her tone sounded almost in disgusted.

"Samantha, what is it? What are you looking at?" no answer from her yet.

Freddie took Dean phone out of his hand. "Sam can you hear us?" he sounded worried. "Sam? Can you hear us?" he asked again. Hearing no answer from.

Freddie looked at Dean who looked no more concen about his sister. Before realizing it, they heard a voice on the other line saying _'come play with me'_ sounded like a teenager but not Samantha voice though. The next thing they heard was a scream that came from Samantha having both Freddie and Dean look at each other.

"Shit" Dean cursed himself under his breathe.

Dean thought for a moment about what the people about where they were after this leaving the building.

Flashback on earlier today:

_"So Miss Johnson what happen after you and your friend Mr. Steven left the building?" Dean asked._

_He could tell she nervous. Telling the police this already and now telling it again to a hunter well she didn't know about the hunting part because she thinks that he a reporter so._

_"We went into the pool room…I think that it called, right?" Dean nodded at her answer. "And when we got in there something push Robert off the top part and into the water. And I would've saved him but I didn't know how to swim and neither did he"_

End of Flashback.

Dean now know where Samantha is.

He quickly turned to Freddie now. "Freddie go get Sam, Spencer and Carly and the four you guys go to the pool building place is out back"

Freddie gave Dean a confused look on why he wanted to go swimming when something just captured his sister. But why go asked maybe he knew where Samantha was.

"On it" he said quickly leaving the room and leaving Dean now breaking the window and going over it to get to the pool building.


End file.
